Superman Vol 2 9
To Laugh and Die in Metropolis :"After all these years of mentally fencing with the Batman, dealing with a muscle-bound clod like Superman is like taking a vacation!" ::--'The Joker' Summary Volume: 2 Issue: 9 Month: September Year: 1987 Credits Head Writer: John Byrne Cover Artists: John Byrne Pencilers: John Byrne Inkers: Karl Kesel Colourists: Tom Ziuko Editors: Mike Carlin and Andrew Helfer Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Superman *Alice *Aggie *Cynthia *Greg *Jenny Hubbard *Jimmy Olsen *Joker *Lana Lang *Lex Luthor *Lois Lane *Maggie Sawyer *Pam *Perry White *Toby Raynes *Whit Locations *Metropolis :*Daily Planet :*Metropolis Diamond Exchange :*Stryker's Island Maximum Security Internment Center *Mohave Desert *Ralli's Diner *Smallville :*Lang farm Items *Kent family scrapbook *Star of Zaharain *Superman Robot First Appearances: Aggie (waitress at Ralli's Diner); Cynthia (Lex Luthor's chauffer); Greg (of the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit); Jenny Hubbard (waitress at Ralli's Diner); Pam (waitress at Ralli's Diner); Superman Robot (see notes); Toby Raynes Final Appearances: Aggie; Pam; Superman Robot (destroyed in this issue) Synopsis: The Joker comes to Metropolis. He builds a Superman robot and programs it to rob the Metropolis diamond exchange. It uses the Joker's patented Joker gas to kill everyone in the bank. Maggie Sawyer and the SCU team arrive at the same time that Superman flies down to the scene. Superman confronts the robot and discovers that it is carrying a bomb inside of it. He flies it high into the atmosphere, where it explodes harmlessly. When he returns to Metropolis, he learns that the Joker has kidnapped Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen and Perry White. Each of them are encased inside of a lead coffin and Superman has thirty minutes to find their locations before their air runs out. Superman quickly deduces that the Joker is lying and that he has his three friends held up in a train car. Superman finds the car, frees the hostages and nabs the Joker. He asks the Joker why he suddenly began operating out of Metropolis. The Joker replies, "Why not?" Back in Smallville, a small robot probe flies into Lana Lang's window and zaps her in the forehead with a laser beam. Time for Lana to become a victim again. Nine-hundred miles outside of Metropolis, Lex Luthor goes to a run of the mill diner. He offers a waitress, Jenny Hubbard, one-million dollars if she would agree to stay with him for one month. Jenny reflects upon the opportunity, but her strong morality prevents her from accepting Luthor's offer. Notes *Superman last appeared in Adventures of Superman #431. *The Joker was last seen in Doctor Fate (Volume 1) #2. He appears next in Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #66. *Lois Lane last appeared in Booster Gold #19. *Lana Lang last appeared in Adventures of Superman #430. She appears next in Action Comics #595. *Maggie Sawyer last appeared in Superman (Volume 2) #7. *Behind the scenes appearances by the Manhunters. *1st appearance of Jenny Hubbard. She will make one more appearance in Superman (Volume 2) #163. *1st appearance of Toby Raynes, a reporter for the Metropolis Star. She appears next in Superman (Volume 2) #15. *This is the 1st appearance of the Stryker's Island Federal Penitentiary. It is loosely based on the Riker's Island prison outside of Manhattan Island in New York City. Riker's Island penitentiary does in fact exist in the modern DC Universe. *Clark finally opens the package that was delivered to him in issue #2. The contents are the Kent family scrapbook. *The Superman Robot that appears in this issue is a weapon utilized by the Joker. It is not to be confused with the robotic simalucrums that Superman keeps in storage at the Fortress of Solitude. Trivia * This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—M&M chocolate candy :—Oxy10 facial cleanser :—Cox Hobbies SB-X stealth bomber snap-together model kit :—Magna 18-speed bicycle :—DC Comics – Doom Patrol comic book series debut :—Mile High Comics comic book back-issue catalogue Recommended Readings * Batman *Lex Luthor - The Unauthorized Biography Related Articles *Batman *Gotham City * Metropolis Special Crimes Unit *Metropolis Star External Links * Superman #9 entry at the Grand Comics Database *''Superman #9 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' References *''DC Atlas'' ---- Previous Superman #8 Superman Volume 2 Next Superman #10 Category:Comics Category:1987 Category:1987, September